A Big Bowl Of NeopoloJaune
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: A chance mistake or a chance meeting, that remains to be seen. Jaune and Neo sickeningly sweet fluff for those NeoxJaune fans out there.
1. Divers and Bakers

***A/N: This is a bit of a fluff piece that's been rattling around in my head alongside Dust to dust and I really wanted to get it down in words. This shouldn't slow down my turning out chapters of Dtd but is more to let me purify the tragedy by putting the excess fluff in here.***

Jaune wandered the piers of Vale's port, bereft of his gear and in only well-worn jeans and a thick black T-shirt, pondering a common thought for him these days, 'Why am I still single?'

He tapped his chin as he went over it again and again, 'I've put on the confidence and used the pick-up lines like dad said, I've got the muscles and leanness like my sisters said, and I keep clean and polite like mom said….why is none of it working?" His face curls in thought as he stares up at the sky, not paying attention to his surroundings. A shiver works up his spine in the chill morning sea air. "Maybe it's some combination of them? Maybe I nee-" His train of thought is broken as he bumps into something or someone and stumbles back, his eyes cast down to who or what he bumped into.

Knocked on her bum and a little rattled is a tiny, dual hue haired girl. Skittering away from her towards the edge of the wooden pier is her pink parasol, rolling for just a moment before falling off into the water with a small 'blip'. As the small woman regains her senses, her face changes from confusion to wide eyed horror as what just occurred sinks in.

Jaune's own eyes widen at the implication before he swears loudly, "Shit….I've got it!" and runs to the edge diving gracefully into the frigid water. The water is blurry with foam and sediment making it difficult to see where the parasol landed but Jaune is a man determined to right a mistake. With a few powerful strokes, his hand touches the silt covered bottom, shuffling blindly along the floor, grasping for the parasol and finding little but more sand.

The blonde knight feels his lungs beginning to burn as his exertions are exhausting the air in his lungs. His frustration from the dim water is not helping as he burbles exasperated, only making his chest burn more and his movements pick up frantically, until, at the limits of his body, his hand nudges something smooth and long which he clutches with a desperate strength before flipping and kicking skyward.

Above the water on the pier still, the small girl peers over the edge of the wood, still trying to comprehend what just happened:  
1\. Bumped into cute boy.

2\. Dropped weapon.

3\. Weapon fell into water.

4\. Cute boy dives in after it.

But the cute boy still hasn't come back up after a few minutes, and that's a bit worrying.

The water bubbles a bit before emerging from the water like Excalibur, her precious parasol, followed closely by the blonde head of the boy, gasping for air.

He coughs as he treads water, the parasol still held overhead. "S-sorry about that." Finally above the water, his whole body shivers as he makes his way to an aged ladder and flops onto the wooden deck, taking deep gulps of air.

The small girl sidles up next to him, a thin blush coming to her porcelain skin as she notices the lean and toned body that the thin black shirt is now clinging so closely to. Jaune makes eye contact with her and holds up the parasol, "H-here you a-are ma'am" His whole body shakes violently as his teeth loudly chatter.

The girl's eyes blink to a milky white as she truly sees his state. Her brow furls in worry and she reaches down to pull him to his feet and pointing to a nearby hole in the wall building, squeezed between two larger shops, to which the chilled knight can only shakily nod and move alongside her.

As the pair enters the door with a chime, the first thing to assault their senses is the pleasant scent of cinnamon and bread, followed closely by the warmth of a fireplace set into the wall. An elderly sheep faunus woman is the only occupant of the small café like room, seated in a faded red rocking chair by the fire, reading from a novel by the flickering light.

The chime of the door makes her ears twitch and she turns to greet her customers, her soft smile growing wider as she sees who it is. "Oh, Neo, so good to see y- oh my!" Her eyes widen behind the thin frames of her glasses as she notices Jaune, wet, shivering, and leaning against the door frame. "Please, come in, get by the fire and warm up, I'll get you some tea. My goodness, what happened?" Neo holds up her parasol, also dripping slightly and the woman nods as Jaune sloshes towards the fire. "I see. Get him warmed up dear, I'll bring you both some tea." Neo smiles back at her as the elderly faunus moves into her kitchen behind a small display counter, before joining the soaked blonde boy still shivering by the fire.

Jaune, foregoing a chair due to his wetness, is seated in front of the low fire with his hands held out to the toasty glow. He tries to speak but his teeth chatter too loudly. Neo takes her own seat in one of the worn chairs, its red cushioning contrasting with her pale skin.

The elderly faunus returns in short order, holding two cups of steaming liquid, the light scent of jasmine floating with curling steam. Passing one to each of them, she takes her seat back, rocking lightly. "Come now boy, you can't warm up in all those soggy clothes; you need to take off your shirt and hang it."

Jaune's cheeks burst into a deeper red blush, "N-no, I c-couldn't do t-that!"

The elder arches a brow, "Now boy, are you going to do this yourself or am I going to have to undress you like I do my grandson?"

He looks down before reaching for the hem of the shirt and pulling it overhead, the sheep woman taking it and carefully folding it over the grate on the fireplace while Jaune clutches his chest, trying to make the blush go down.

Neo's face might as well be a tomato at this point, her eyes trailing up and down the lean curves of Jaune's frame.

There is a small hush over the three, broken only by the crackling of the flames and the tiny squeaking of the aged rocking chair. The elderly woman is the first to break the tension, "Neo, I hate to bother again but do you happen to have some more Red to spare? The flame is dying again and money is tight still."

The petite girl breaks from her reverie, a sad smile spreading across her face as she nods and pulls a vial from a hip pouch, filled with a small pile of red Dust. Taking a few grains and tossing them onto the fire, it roars for a moment before burning brighter and lighting the entire café in its warm glow. She hands the vial to the older sheep after resealing it along with a small box. "Thank you so much, you are a life saver my dear." Rising from her seat she goes once again into her kitchen and the sounds of impassioned cooking ring through.

Jaune's shivering has died down in the heat of the new fire and he finally turns to the Neo, able to speak clearly, "She seems very nice."

A soft smile crosses her lips as she nods, gazing at the kitchen, the clanging of bowls ringing out as the fresh scent of batter mingles in the air. "Sorry about bumping into you back there….and knocking your parasol into the water…and getting you wet." He drops his gaze to the floor, "I…I'm Jaune by the way." His bravado and lines lost to the cold and circumstance.

She pulls out her Scroll and types something very quickly, turning it around for him to see the screen. 'Pleasure to meet you Jaune, I'm Neo.'

He looks at the screen, reading the message before looking up at her, "Are you ok Neo?"

Again she types. 'My voice is….special.'

"Oh, okay…Are you like a singer or something and you just need to rest your voice a lot?"

'No.'

"Oh…um…sorry about all that out on the pier, had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention." He unfolds his arms, leaning back and letting the warmth roll over him, all the while exposing his muscular frame and making Neopolitan become a bit more strawberry.

'It's ok, accidents happen.'

"I know, wow this is a little weird, feels a little like a one sided conversation, but, well, is there anyway I could make it up to you a bit? Get some coffee, buy breakfast, help you with your shopping, anything like that? I mean, I've got the whole day free and my mom always said that strangers were friends you hadn't made yet."

Neo giggles a little at his last comment, her laughter flowing from her like a soft breeze across a tinkling crystal wind chime, her smile only growing more.

'With a offer like that, how could I not? I promise I won't make you pay for *everything*.'

"G-great" His voice cracking a little. "When did you plan on leaving here?"

'Maybe another half hour. I usually come here to visit Suzette and have breakfast; she's a talented baker who's fallen on some hard times, especially since she's a faunus.'

As if on cue, the kind sheep woman, a wide grin on her face, emerges from the back kitchen, adorned with a worn but still bright, red apron, covered in splotches of flour and holding a tray of thin biscuits with a jar of jam. "I'm sorry I couldn't have something big, made from scratch fresh for you Neo, but I did whip up some biscuit toast with some strawberry jam for you and your friend." Neo's face brightening and her mouth opening a little as she stares at the tray. "Did either of you need any more tea maybe?"

Both shake their heads, Neo's eyes never leaving the tray, especially as Ms. Suzette sets it down on a small table. "Eat up you two." She says with a wink as she practically skips back to the kitchen.

Jaune nods and looks to the petite girl beside him, "She seems so much more cheerful, she must really love her work."

Neo looks up sheepishly from the tray, having already devoured several of the biscuits, a smattering of jam on her cheek. She nods as she takes a frilled handkerchief from the open top of her shirt and dabs away the jam while typing on her scroll.

'Very much so, it's what she's done for the last 2 decades, oh the stories she can tell….' Her crystalline giggle rings again as a memory comes to her.

"Well then, it's quite heartwarming to see that sort of dedication and joy to your work." He makes biscuit and jam as he speaks. "I hope I can still hold that love for my job in 2 decades." Taking a bite, his eyes widen as he chews slowly. "Thish ish great!" and then covers his mouth after speaking with it full and taking a big swallow before continuing, "Wow, I guess homemade really does make a difference."

Neo nods and they enjoy their simple but delicious meal together in quiet, with only the crackling fire to break it.

With the meal polished off and the teas now just cool, loose leaves as well as Jaune's clothing being dry for the most part, the two clean up their mess, stacking their dishes on the tray and setting it on the counter.

"Is it alright to just leave it like that?"

Neo nods, 'Yes, Suzette trusts me to keep everything cleaned up.'

"Alright then." He turns to the kitchen and hollers out, "Thank you for a lovely meal Ms. Suzette!"

"Come back anytime!"

He looks at Neo with a smirk, "I definitely think I will." And extending an arm for her to take, "Shall we begin the day madam?"

Taking it, she types out, 'Of course good sir. Let us be off."

And out into the dim warmth of the rising sun over Vale, the two proceed into whatever this day has in store for them….

***A/N: A slow start for sure but huzzah for a new story right? I hope this was enjoyable and at least of a few of you with follow on this journey. I plan to continue updating one story or another at least once a week if my schedule holds. I am also looking for a Beta to help with the grammatical mistakes that I'm sure are rampant. PM me if anyone's willing and interested in volunteering. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly readers.***


	2. Clothing Store Cutie

***A/N: Surprise my lovelies; I bring you a holiday gift of a second update in one week. I thank each and every one of you for your support in this endeavor, but darn you all at the same time. Because of all of you fans, I lost a bet with The Loneliest of All, but it was all in good fun so I still appreciate you all. Especially my new Beta Hufflepufficus, who so graciously volunteered his time to this story. Onward to fluff then everybody!***

The day it seems has much in store for them as the first thing to assault their senses as they leave the quiet bakery is the dull roar of a growing gaggle of teenagers, the majority of them various species of Faunus, with a familiar face or two sprinkled amidst the crowd.

Neo's jaw drops and she looks at Jaune confused, "I maaaay have sent out a message on the school forum about this place and how delicious it was. As good as the food is at Beacon, a lot of students crave outside food, especially if it has a comfortable atmosphere." She closes her mouth and arches a brow.

Jaune shifts a little and hunches in awkwardness, "The fact that I also said she was a Faunus on hard times probably helped as well…"

The ice cream haired girl's face softens with a smile before bringing Jaune into a surprisingly strong hug, her head level with his sternum. Jaune is shocked for a moment before shakily returning the hug.

When she finally let's go, she types on her scroll, 'Thank you so much Jaune, you have no idea what this will mean to Suzette.'

"I can't say how many of them will be regular customers though…."

'That doesn't matter, she'll get to bake for many new people and I'll get to see her happy…and that's enough.'

He nods, a smile to mirror hers spreading across his face, "Alright, glad I could help."

She tugs his arm, moving the two out from in front of the doorway and Neo makes a grand gesture, ushering the small crowd forward with Jaune hollering in, "You've got customers Suzette!" before the two, smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts, leave the small shop's area, with a loud bleat of surprise their signal that Suzette had seen the new crowd.

* * *

The walk from the bakery and away from the seaside venues was one done in a quiet but comfortable and thought filled silence. Jaune, wad reveling in the joy he was able to bring to another, and Neo in her opinion of this blonde boy she had happened to bump into.

Entering the city proper, the lapping of waves ebbs and finally ceases, only to be replaced by the din of city waking up and coming alive. Shops open, street performers set up to ply their trade, and restaurants cook for the breakfast crowd sure to come on this day.

Jaune is the first to break the silence between the two, "So…where are we going?"

Neo's crystalline giggle rings out once again as she pulls out her scroll, 'Call it cliché but my first stop is a lovely clothing store a few blocks away. It'll be nice to have the opinion of someone who doesn't work there.'

Jaune's shoulder's slump with a sigh, the smile never leaving his face, "Well, I've got 7 sisters, so I'm pretty used to being dragged along like this." He shrugs, "Maybe it'll be more fun with a cute girl that's not one of my sisters," He says with a chuckle as Neo's cheeks catch a hint of blush.

'Oh stop, you're bringing a blush to this fair maiden's cheeks. How ungentlemanly of you.'

He smiles and walks in front of her, spinning to walk backwards, "Well then madam, I do so sincerely apologize for my transgressions and hope you will forgive me." As he holds a hand forward with a slight bow. "On my honor as a knight, I pledge to you fully, my service today. My arm is yours and my thoughts are open to you my lady."

Neo arches a brow, a half smirk widening into a full teeth smile as she delicately places her hand in his and holds her scroll forward with the words, 'I accept dear knight,' across its screen.

His body glows with a pale white corona, silhouetting him in the manner of a suit of full plate, and he rights himself, taking her side with a broad smile and a chuckle, to which she quickly joins in, her giggle tinkling along.

She takes a deep breath after the two calm down and points across the street to a large windowed shop, 'Urban Girl: Combat Comfort'

"Oh, you're a Huntress? I don't recognize you from school….guess that means you're a bit older than me huh?"

She nods with a wry smirk, 'I'm 23 Jaune, just because I'm short doesn't mean I have to be a teenager. Now come on my knight, onward to clothing filled adventure.' She grabs his wrist and drags him across the street behind her and into the store.

The blonde knight takes a quick look around as he's pulled behind the diminutive woman, surprised both at the variety and the relatively subdued designs. These outfits, while colorful, are far less extravagant than the clothing shopping of his youth.

Neo stops with Jaune still in tow, in the center of the store, 'From here we can pick a section to start at. I'm thinking we start at the tops. I like this outfit but it's the only combat gear I have, so I think another one or two would be good. Thoughts?'

Jaune nods for a moment, "I think picking a bottom would be a better place to start, we can build the outfit from the ground up."

She smiles, 'Ok then mister master dresser. How about we have a little game of it? We both build an outfit for me and then we can get a unbiased party to judge them.'

"Ok, I like challenge, what are the stakes?"

She grins wider, showing her pearly teeth, "I win, you pay for both outfits. You win, hmmm, what do you want?'

Jaune taps his chin, thinking carefully, 'Don't screw this up. Ok, dinner would be presumptuous but coffee would be too little, asking her for a date in future is sure to get shot down. Hmmm…I've got it' "How about you buy lunch?"

Neo nods with her little smirk, holding out her hand to shake on it. Jaune takes the outstretched hand feeling her firm grip and shakes once, sealing the deal.

"1 hours' time, we meet up at the dressing rooms and I'll find an impartial judge while you change, and if something is in the wrong size, I get a chance to go grab the right one, agreed?" A nod and she's off, practically skipping to the tops section. "Fun, her energy reminds me of Ruby." Jaune strolls to the large selection of bottoms, "Oh, I should definitely introduce those two, I'm sure they'd be interesting to watch together."

* * *

He starts pawing through the racks, visualizing a few on Neo and then blushing wildly at the thought of her gentle curves. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to center himself, 'Calm down Jaune, focus, just gotta do it like I do with the others. You don't want to have to buy both outfits.' He lets out the breath. "Ok. I've got this. No problem."

After looking at and discarding several skirts and shorts, he's left with 40 minutes and a pair of pants with a belt to go with it. He pokes his head up, trying to spot the petite woman, but her size makes her somewhat invisible in the tall racks.

He glances all around, trying to spot her so she doesn't see his picks so far. No sign of her so on to the tops, picking through them and doing his best to cool the blush that is still making its way to his cheeks.

30 minutes later, after much deliberation, he has made a selection he's happy with for tops and bottoms and even a pair of boots. Jaune browses the small jewelry section, looking for the perfect piece to top it all off. His eyes settle on a thin gold chained choker with a little bowl of ice cream for its pendant. He grabs it and grins widely, "Perfect, and 5 minutes left to go. Damn I'm good." With a confident gait, he saunters to the dressing room and takes a seat on the small bench, waiting out the clock.

* * *

At the same time, the petite woman skipped to the tops, a few of them catching her eye for a brief moment but nothing really keeping her attention until, on a mannequin against the wall, there is a definite piece to go in her outfit, a blouse to go with it and she's already done with the tops in only 15 minutes.

She giggles lightly and with a little concentration, she triggers her semblance and quietly moves across the store and behind the oblivious young blonde, peering around him at what he's already chosen for her. Her smirk only grows as she watches him stare at several pairs of pants, occasionally putting one back.

She holds back a giggle and slips away, looking for her own choice of bottom. A few look good, but impractical for what she does in combat, settling on her choices after about 30 minutes and grabbing a pair of boots and comfortable undergarments to match in 10. In those last 5 minutes, she goes and talks to a store worker, explaining that both outfits will be bought but they need an impartial judge to pick out which one looked better on her.

After explaining, she sidles up to the dressing room, Jaune sitting on the uncomfortable looking bench, waiting. She sticks out her tongue a little and creeps up on him, covering his eyes quickly, to which Jaune just squeals and jumps a little shouting, "What? Who? Neo is that you?" She giggles and he relaxes at the tinkling sound. "Damn, scared me there Neo. You ready to lose in a fabulous way?"

She flips over him, her weight feeling like nothing on his shoulders and she simply walks into the dressing room with a shake of her head and a grin on her face.

The worker arrives just as Jaune is about to get her, "Hello sir, I'm here to help judge your competition with your girlfriend."

Jaune's face lights up red, "N-no…S-she's not my girlfriend. J-just a friend."

The worker arches a brow but nods nonetheless. "Ok, if you say so."

The dressing room door opens and out steps Neo, clad in some black knee high boots with white leggings covered at the top by a short chocolate skirt, a thin blouse of the same color underneath a half jacket like her old one but a light pink to match her hair and trimmed in a creamy white and her normal necklaces still around her neck.

She twirls in place, arms outstretched. The worker hums and looks her up and down while Jaune blushes wildly.

The worker nods, "Now try on the other one."

Neo grabs the bundle of clothing and strolls back into the changing room and as the door clicks shut, the worker turns to Jaune, "Sir…I can't help but notice that you didn't have any underwear or bras in your outfit."

His already severe blush just deepens ever more, "N-no…I…I couldn't pick that for someone else. It shouldn't really matter anyway right...Right?!"

She only smiles and chuckles a little as the door open again and out comes Neo clad in Jaune's outfit, brown combat boots, slightly lighter pants, a white belt, a form fitting pink shirt with an open brown half jacket trimmed in pink and no tail, and the single ice cream choker but clearly without a bra on!

Jaune's face could not get any more red without heavy paint application as his eyes uncontrollably get drawn to the two small bumps on the tight pink shirt. Neo is giggling rather cutely as even the worker has a coy smile on her face. "Well, I think the gentleman's outfit definitely looks better on you ma'am. I believe he is the winner." She slowly claps for him, "Congratulations sir. Please check out when you're ready.

Neo twirls and walks back into the dressing room to change back into her normal outfit as Jaune simply drops into the chair, slack jawed and wide eyed, his mind blank from shock.

* * *

Jaune's mind still has not restarted as Neo drags him to the front to pay for the two outfits, getting a sly look from the cashier. His brain only restarts when they get outside into the more bracing cold air.

"W-what? Why d-I just-huh?"

Neo looks at him innocently, her head cocked to the side.

"U-umm…nothing. W-what's next?"

Her innocent look drops and a more ecstatic grin takes its place and she claps her hands together. 'Dust and mod shopping!'

"Oh…ok, that sounds fun…. and safe….."

She giggles, but it's definitely a bit darker.

***A/N: Another slow chapter I imagine but at least it means that the story will be long eh? I have a super special surprise if we can hit 50 followers by the end of the day. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly readers.***


	3. Dusty Dining

***A/N: I apologize for the delay my lovelies. Unfortunately the goal I'd had for Christmas Day was not met, but fortunately for you all, due to this delay, I will be posting my super special surprise sometime soon I hope. Once again, my deepest thanks to my beta Hufflepufficus for his time, support and correction efforts. **

**Thanks to each of you who has stuck with me through this delay, 2 jobs, hospitalized wife and the new year have left me with far less time to write but she's doing well and work's stabilizing so, I hope to get back to my old schedule. I digress though, onward to fluff my dear readers!***

A more mischievous grin spreads across the petite woman's face as she grabs the knight, dragging him behind her, a flounce in her step and a sway to her hips.

"N-Neo? What are you smiling like that for? I don't think I the implications of it!"

She turns, her almost predatory smile only growing wider. She winks and twists back, breaking into a jog with him in her grasp. Jaune's blush only grows more before he stumbles a little and accepts his fate, whatever it may be.

The small woman pulls him through the streets, giggling each time she takes a sharp turn into some back alley or shortcut way, finally coming to a small, hole in the wall shop, 'Dust in the Wind.' "A favorite or another friend's shop?"

Finally, she lets go of his hand, grabbing for her Scroll, 'Yeah, kinda. Mr. Corlus is a nice guy I met a few years back, when he was just trying to start up this shop. I wanted to help so I lent him enough to get himself situated. He's done ok for himself over the years and has been able to pay me back, and his business has exploded lately.' Jaune arches a brow questioningly. 'While all these other shops are having their Dust stolen, his has thankfully been left alone.' Her smile gleams with joy, its predatory aspect lost in her remembrance. 'He lets me have a little bit of Dust free each month too. Its how I make sure Suzette is able to keep her shop going.'

Jaune's face has spread in his own smile as she recounts her generous deeds. "Seems you're quite the giving woman Neo." Her head drops a little as she blushes softly.

'I like to help, especially Faunus. They've had a hard enough time already.'

The boy nods in thought, "I see. I've heard much of the hardships they've had. It is heartwarming that there are people like you out there trying to help out in any way." He motions to the door, "Shall we enter then madam?"

She giggles lightly as the duo open the clear glass door, a tiny bell tinkling to signal their entrance. Jaune stops in the entrance, looking around at all the Dust and accessories as Neo makes her way to the counter. A wiry, thin framed man with curled ram horns and thick glasses turns at the sound of the bell. "Ah, welcome to Dust in th-oh, Neo my dear, you're back." He adjusts his glasses as his eyes scan up and down Jaune, "And you've brought a friend….a boy I see." He looks back to the lightly blushing girl, a questioning smile on his face. "My dear, have you finally found yourself a boyfriend?"

Her blush lights up as she taps on her scroll, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Jaune is still busy looking around. The shop owner laughs as he reads her hasty message, a loud laugh that attracts the attention of the blonde knight.

He perks up at the laugh, and he not so subtly sneaks over behind a display case, only going unnoticed due to Neo's covered face, bright red peeking through her fingers.

Jaune watches the exchange from his not quite a hiding spot, curious as to what could get the elder Huntress so flustered.

"Neo my dear, I'm certain the boy has at least some interest in you. A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't doubt that." Rather than typing on her scroll, her mouth opens to take in a deep breath, held for only a moment before she breathes it out slowly, an icy tinkling accompanying it. When she runs out of breathe, she closes her mouth again, the same worried look on her face.

"That's true, but that can only be found out with time. Stay around him, see if you can coax a second date of him, shouldn't be too hard right? He's listening right now after all."

Neo's eyes widen and she slowly turns her head to follow Mr. Corlus' gaze. Jaune 'eeps' and ducks farther behind the display case. The petite woman stands mortified and her face bright like a cherry atop her ice cream coloured outfit and Jaune attempts, unsuccessfully to stealth crawl away back to the front of the shop.

The old goat laughs again and pulls a few bright, pulsating vials from beneath his counter. "Take these Neo, I'm sure your 'friend' will be rather impressed with your abilities after the range if you use these." Another laugh and he holds his stomach, coughing lightly from exertion.

She takes them without looking, her eyes still tracking the tall blonde as he shuffles towards his original spot. He stands up, looking towards the front of the shop, and 'oohs' and 'aahs' loudly over something there before turning around, "O-oh…everything good to go?" He directs his attention to the goat Faunus, "L-lovely shop Mr. Corlus. You're selection is really large, especially considering all of the break ins."

His smile doesn't falter, "Guess they just don't notice a little hole in the wall shop like mine as a possible target."

"Guess so….N-neo? D-did you get what you need?"

She slowly nods her head, her eyes still a bit wide. Shaking it off, she turns back to the old goat with an unsteady smile and wraps her arms around his wiry frame, that same icy wind sound emanating for just a moment.

"You're quite welcome my dear. Let me know how it all goes ok?" A small nod against his chest before the tiny woman pulls away.

She turns to Jaune, her normal coy smile back in place, but a little uncertainty in her eyes. 'Shall we Jaune? How about lunch?'

"That sounds lovely."

Her smile gets a bit stronger as she grabs his wrist and drags him out of the store, Mr. Corlus waving behind them, "Have fun you two!"

As she trots through the streets to her next destination, Jaune decides to say something, "Neo? About before…." She looks back over her shoulder, somehow not hitting anything while she looks at him. Her eyes are so bright with joy, Jaune loses his nerve,"Mr. Corlus seemed nice enough, though if the next place we're going to is also a friend of yours, I'll start to think you're just trying to show off." A nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his head.

Her beautiful giggle crosses her lips once again as she shakes her head no and keeps tugging him along, turning a few corners and bringing them closer to the main streets, but always skirting.

"Can I know where we're going?"

Another shake no.

"Oh…."

Another giggle and she lets go of his hand in front of a very tall apartment complex looking building. A long fire escapes ladder scales the wall. She points at it, then up, her smile growing wider before she winks and in a blink, she's gone, leaving Jaune standing there alone and dumbfounded.

He stares at the ladder, "This isn't ominous is it? Naaah" Hand over hand he pulls himself up the long climb…3….4….5…6….7….8 stories up, he heaves over the lip, panting. "Wow…that seemed a lot shorter on the ground.

After regaining his senses, he looks around the smooth concrete roof and a few feet away is a large blanket with quite a large spread of delicious looking foods. Neo herself is sitting on the blanket setting out two plates and pouring a red liquid into simple glasses.

"I'm not even going to question how you set all this up so fast….but I guess this counts as paying for lunch eh?" He smiles and pulls himself over to the blanket, lying on his back, staring at the crystal blue sky as a few puffy clouds drift by.

Suddenly, the pale visage of Neo crosses his vision, a smile on her face as she waves a plate over his head. He takes it gratefully, heaving up into a sitting position, she making her own plate.

The plate is laden with heavy foods, mashed potatoes with gravy, cauliflower with cheese, and a hefty portion of chicken. "Wow…di….wow…" For once Jaune has some tact and forgoes the stereotypical question. "Thank you very much Neo. This is looks great!" He takes a sip of the red liquid, a berry juice medley, and the silent girl nods and motions for him to eat.

Jaune digs in with gusto borne of an eventful day as Neo eats just as ravenously. Between the two, they demolish both the meal and the dessert of cherry pie with a healthy scoop of Neapolitan ice cream on top. It is a comfortable silence, with shared glances and blushes cast back and forth, the sun drifting into the center of the sky and beginning its slow drifting downward arc.

The blonde knight plops back after all the food is eaten and the cleanup done, rubbing his full stomach. "I'm not doubting you on food things ever again!"

Her icy giggle drifts past his ears before once again something crosses his sky view, this time its her Scroll though. 'Ready to work it all off at the practice range then?'

Jaune's face falls comically as once again his mind screeches to a halt with only one thought, "W-what?!"

***A/N: Sorry if this one felt weaker than normal, it's several hundred words shorter and I've been a tad bit more focused on my wife and the next chapter of my other story. I promise that the next one will be longer to make up for it. My thanks to those of you who have stuck by throughout. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly readers.***


	4. Omake: Sweet Beats and Treats

Omake 1: Beats and Sweets

**A/N: I return after an unwanted hiatus to finally deliver my promised surprise; a snack-y, one-shot-y, omake chapter for the story. This may seem a bit OOC to the rest and I assure you its not canon, though depending on how this is received, there might be more to come. Help from my friend and now constant Beta, Maxaro, hopefully made this all the better. Enjoy my dear readers.**

**(Note for later, first song is Bullseye by KDrew, second song is Lrad by Knife Party, third is Sandstorm by Darude, final song they dance to in the club is Resistance by Knife Party and I myself have never been to a club so sorry to club goers for inaccuracies and oddities in tone or music, just sort of ran it off what I personally like to dance to. I have also marked them for those of you who do wish to listen alongside the story.)**

Jaune Arc, a knight, a leader, and secret boyfriend of the silent Neo? Two months and counting of officially dating the seemingly mute girl attested to that. It was a dandy relationship that was going very smoothly... when the two of them were not around anyone they knew. Always having to dodge around hotspots of both friends and associates, tiptoeing around to be able to go on a simple date, even faking illness just to have a little time together.

For tonight however, they could, and would, enjoy their date to its fullest extent, a new night club was opening, they had an in, and Neo said she had a way to make it so that no one would know it was them.

That was in two hours and Jaune was nervously packing a small bag full of his date-outfit, couldn't be seen in those clothes out and about, people might ask questions. The knight mused upon the last two months as he sorted through possible outfits, shoving one or two in the bag. _'A few dates, we've held hands, I took her to nice places, things seem happy. I'm sure Dad would tell me that I'm missing some signals or something. Although... she has been-"_

The blonde was shaken from his reverie by the unwanted and unexpected entrance of his teammates.

"Ah-h-hey, what are you guys doing back so soon? Thought training was going still for another hour or so."

Pyrrha was the first to answer, "Well, that was the plan but..."

Ren piped in when the red head began to peter off, "Then Yang showed up...'

And Nora finished in her loud and bubbly way, "We're going to a new club in Vale!"

Externally, the knight nodded, "Neat. Sounds like a fun trip." But internally there was nothing but screaming, whether in fear, rage, or frustration is anyone's guess.

Pyrrha blushed a little as she took a step forward, "We're about to get changed for it, you could come with, it would probably be fun to dance with me-us, I mean us!"

Jaune's thoughts had only just begun to unscramble and settle before his premeditated excuse left his lips, "Can't, I've got some stuff I have to take care of in Vale."

The bomber bounced excitedly at his words, "Great! That means you can ride in with us and see us all lookin good for a night on the town!"

_'Too late to back out now...'_ "Sure, sounds like a plan. Just let me go grab a quick shower before you ladies pretty yourselves up.

With a fake smile and a nod, Jaune shuffled into the bathroom, taking the bag of clothing with him and beginning what suddenly felt like a much less simple evening.

* * *

The shower was exactly what he needed to clear his head, calm his nerves, and come up with a new excuse.

'_I hate leaving my hair wet, but gotta do what I __gotta do for this...'_ Jaune burst from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and still dripping wet, a panicked expression written across his face.

"Damnit, damnit, Dust damnit!" He muttered as he strode across the room, now covered in small mountains of clothing, mostly Nora's.

Pyrrha looked up from her very small selection of personal clothes before looking back down with a heated blush spreading across her face, "W-what's the matter Jaune?"

"Just got a message, my appointment's been bumped up, I gotta leave now if I wanna make it." He hurriedly turned away, slipping on a pair on boxers beneath the towel and tossing on a random outfit. "Sorry guys, gotta go!"

One of the piles vibrates with an "Aaawwww, really?" til Nora's head pops out of the top.

"Yeah. Bye." He scrambled out the door, slinging his small bag over a shoulder and rushing towards the airships, pulling out his scroll and tapping out a message as he ran. _"Almost got caught, headed to town early, couldn't change. My team will be at the club to__o__, make sure whatever you have planned is good honey."_

A reply pinged his Scroll just a few short seconds after he hit the send button. _"Me too, already in town. Meet me at Urban Girl. They'll let us change. Trust me, this'll work ;__)"_

"_K... My hair is still soggy, sucks."_

"_Aw, poor baby. Get used to being wet, if this night goes well, you'll stay moist for some time..."_

"_What?!"_

No response came even after the airship arrived to cart the blonde to the city proper, much to his stomach's protest.

* * *

Upon arrival and minor stomach upheavals, the knight made his way to the clothing store from their first date, Urban Girl: Combat Outfitters.

Standing outside near the entrance was Jaune's ice cream themed squeeze, Neo, in her normal combat garb, a small cloth sack slung over her shoulder, likely holding her club clothes.

"Hey, sorry it took a bit. Air travel and I don't mix... at all." He shuddered a bit, his stomach flipping slightly.

She smiled as he came to a halt before her, tapping at her Scroll with one hand, "_Did you bring any mouthwash dear?"_

"Well... no... but I was kinda in a rush 'cuz of my teammates."

She sighed lightly, shaking her head, her smile never leaving._ "I've got some, I knew you'd forget."_

Reaching into the small bag, she pulled out a palm sized bottle of blue liquid.

Jaune graciously took it, "Thanks Neo, you're the best."

"_I know and don't you forget it ;)"_

A swig, swish, and spit on the sidewalk later he sighed, the cool peppermint rolling forth on his breath. "So much better."

"_Good, means you don't live up to your nickname quite as much, eh... Vomit Boy?"_

"Oh come on! That was one time and it was ages ago. Will I never be able to live it down?"

"_Not as long as I'm around sweetie."_ And with a tinkling giggle, she grabbed his shoulders, dragging him down to her level and planting a smooch on his cheek before leaving the dumbfounded knight with a spring in her step through the glass doors of the shop.

* * *

After greeting the shop staff who recognized them, or at least Neo, on site, the two of them trot off to dressing rooms to change. Before they walked in to the stalls Neo held up a hand to stop him as she passed the curtains to the little booth, her Scroll in hand.

"_Sorry lover boy, you can't join me in here. Maybe another time though..."_

Jaune sputtered at the message and the implication that second line held, "I was- no... I mean, I wasn't gunna... buh..."

Her arm disappeared as his own Scroll dings with another message. "_No Peeking ;)"_

"_Why do you tease me so?"_

"_Because you're absolutely adorable when you're all flustered, its almost too easy... almost."_

The blonde huffed, hanging his head with a shake and heading into the neighboring stall.

While changing from his plain clothes into something a bit more comfortable for a night on the town, something dropped from Neo's stall, gently tumbling onto the floor of Jaune's.

The knight in question glanced down at the dropped object, his eyes widening in shock as his Scroll dinged with a message, "_Ooooops, clumsy me... could you bring that back over?" _

His face glowed red as he stared dumbfounded between the clothing in question and his Scroll, his mind reeling as not-so-pure thoughts began to fill his head.

"H-how about I just scoot it back over?"

"_But then it would get dirty and I don't have a spare."_

"B-but you said n-no peeking."

"_Then don't peek..."_

"B-but..." Finally he sighed, "F-fine." With a deep breath and an attempted steeling of nerves, Jaune picked up the lacy pink bra from the ground, holding it delicately in one hand, trying hard not to think about it.

He stepped out of his booth, arm fully extended forward as he pushed it through the thin curtains. "H-here you g-" His hand stops as it hits resistance, a very soft resistance, followed by a high pitched moan as if of glass.

Jaune's mind shatters as it clicks in an instant what he just did, his Scroll beeping with another message and the soft pomf of the bra hitting the ground.

The Scroll blinked, flashing a little light on top, reminding him of his still unread message but the poor boy's brain was still in reboot.

The lacy perpetrator disappeared from the floor, stolen away by a pale, fair skinned hand.

_'Reboot complete in 5... 4... 3... 2...'_

The deep blue curtains of the dressing room are tossed aside to reveal Neo in her club clothes.

_'Fatal error has been detected, process reboot killed.'_

The gorgeous gal causes a screeching halt to his attempted thoughts as his mind once again breaks down.

"Wa... w-wow."

Her small smile only accentuates the garb she had chosen for this night: Her usual jewelry is gone and her hair is pulled up into a tight bun like a cherry atop the ice cream. Comfortable looking boots leading up to tight blue leggings hugging her hips ever so tightly, while an overly large lavender colored shirt hung loosely on one shoulder, the neck hole falling over the other, revealing the strap of the lacy reason Jaune's was still struggling for simple thought.

Jaune finally picked his jaw up off the ground and regained at least a modicum of composure. Neo giggled again, raising her Scroll and pointing at it, giving the boy a hint to take a look at the message still patiently waiting for him.

"_Naughty boy..."_

He held up his hands in defense again, "N-nono, I didn't... it was an accident, even if they were really soft... B-BUT it still wasn't cool and..."

His ranting is cut off by a delicately soft finger pressing against his lips. His eyes meet hers, an eyebrow raised as she lifts her scroll, _"Jaune, if it wasn't at least a little ok, you'd be paste right now. Calm down."_ The finger lifted from his mouth and she gently patted his cheek.

She turned and starts walking towards the entrance as Jaune's Scroll dings again. _"Now if you're done gawking at my sexy body, maybe we can actually get to the club, hmmm?"_ She stops, tossing a wink over her shoulder and an inviting wiggle of her hips before continuing on, her sway all the stronger as poor Jaune's jaw drops once again and his eyes can't help but trail down her petite curves before he shook his head and trotted up behind her.

As the two walk up the long lanes of clothes, Neo took a peek at her boyfriend, noticing an even greater level of shyness than normal. Though normally, it was cute, she didn't want cute tonight, tonight was to be more...

With a small sigh at the timidity of him, she reached up to lace her fingers with his, taking a tight grasp of his strong, calloused hands, startling the knight with a high pitched 'eep'. He looked over with a nervous smile, trying to play off the noise as something in his throat, while she just smirks back, nodding a little.

"_When we leave this building, we're not Jaune and Neo anymore. For the night, we'll be __Mint and Vitiliga... look." _She pointed at a nearby full length mirror.

Staring back were two completely different people, one a tall, dark man with green hair to match the name and piercing, swirled green/black eyes that seemed entrancing even to Jaune. Beside him is a petite woman, pale as a fresh batch of vanilla ice with stark blue hair and eyes standing out all the more for her complexion.

"Woah..." Jaune's hand reached for his throat as even his voice has changed, deepening to a thickness that almost rumbles his chest.

"_You like?"_

"It's certainly... different. And this is what everyone else will see?"

"_Yep. I spent a fair bit of time making these juuuust right. They should last till the end of the night unless something goes wrong. Now then, ready to go, Mint?" _She squeezed his hand a little as a smile crossed both their faces.

"Of course, Viti."

* * *

Outside the club a long line stretched out from the front door and around the corner, the lights from the insides flashing as the low thump of bass rumbles away.

"You sure we can get in?"

"_It's all taken care of."_

"Alright, if you're sure."

"_Trust me."_ She throws him a wink as she steps up to the front door, staring at the big meat wall that is the bouncer.

"Name?"

She arched a brow and stood up on her tippy toes, staring him straight in the eyes as her own flash between various colors.

"Ah. Sorry for the holdup. Please come in ma'am."

He stepped aside, ushering the two in as unfortunately someone standing in the long line takes exception to this, shouting out, "Hey! How come they get to go in like that!?"

As the two enter deeper into the cool confines of the entryway they can hear the bouncer shouting back, "'Cuz they're important and you're not!"

Any further replies are lost as the deep boom of the bass overtakes them, entering the club proper.

Jaune looked at his date with a shake of his head, "Another person you generously helped out of a bad spot?" His new deep voice helping him speak over the bouncing music.

Neo chewed on her bottom lip a little and nods, the smile still on her face.

"I am very lucky to have a girlfriend as generous as you..."

She can't help as a light blush crosses her pale face, giving it a delicate rosy tint.

"Sooo... I've never been to a club before. I have NO idea what we're supposed to do."

"_For now, we can just get comfy til a fun dance song comes on. I might see if I can even find the owner."_

"Works for me. If we get separated, meet at the bar?"

"_Yeah, sounds good, go find a booth, I'll get us drinks."_

"Ok, I'm underage though."

"_Oh I know..."_

With that, the petite woman wandered off into the flashing lights, dancing shadows, and flowing crowds towards the bar as Jaune found an open booth relatively close to the dance floor but away enough so that he could still get a wide view of the club itself.

The building itself was relatively small, but the designers clearly did their best to maximize the space vertically. The dance floor took up a fairly large amount of the base floor space, rather full of people already, considering the hour, while the bar hogged the majority of the remaining space. Up the walls though, several overhangs filled with chairs, couches, and even one with the DJ booth made good use of the vertical space.

As he bobbed his head lightly to the beat, a new song came on, this one faster and harsher to his ears. The whole floor seemed to writhe as the gyrating bodies sped up to match.

A single body stood out to him though, dressed in a low cut belly shirt that barely contained her ample bust and hot pants struggling to stay together against the curves filling it, her bright blonde hair still flowing free, Yang Xiao Long flowed about the floor as if she were air.

"Well damn... no... bad Jaune." His mind continued its less than pure train despite his best efforts until the clink of several glasses brought him back.

"_Naughty thoughts, Mint?"_

"Aa-ah... uh... n-no... of course not!"

Her icy giggle tickled his ear, _'Don't worry. I don't hold it against you, lots of sexy eye candy bouncing around here._' She slid into the booth, sitting across from him, her eyes definitely locked on someone. _"Only thing I ask is look but don't touch, them or yourself heehee ;)"_

Jaune sputtered as he took a drink of what looked like orange juice, coughing from both the taste and her statement. "I would never... no... why would I..."

The petite girl giggled again. _"Oh I know, but teasing you never gets old sweetie."_

The knight pouted a little, manly pout, "One of these days, I'll find your hot button and I'll use the hell out of it."

"_Oh I hope so~"_

His face turned to embarrassed horror as the implication of his statement hit him and brought a bright red to his dark mocha skin. "T-that's not what I meant and you know it!"

Her giggle once again bubbled forth from her, _"Drink up Mint, we have a long night of dancing ahead of us."_

He grabbed the glass again, downing it in a single gulp out of frustration, tapping his chest and gagging from the taste. "I-is that non-alcoholic?"

"_Nope ;P"_

"Ne- Viti... I'm underage, I'm not allowed to drink."

"_If__y__ou're old enough to die for your country, you're old enough to drink."_ She herself grabbed the other glass, full of a translucent, orange, syrup-looking liquid. She knocked her head back, taking the shot with it. A little 'mmm' and a shiver overcame her as she puts the glass back down. _"Orange creamsicle vodka, my favorite."_

The blonde shook his head and stood, offering a hand down to his girlfriend, "Shall we dance, Viti? Before you try to liquor me up more."

Her smile only turned more mischievous as she took the proffered hand and ran towards the dance floor, dragging the hapless man behind her.

"_Show me what moves you've got sweety..." __**(Song 1)**_

A new song came on as the two entered the fray, the noise of it might have been music to some, but for Jaune it just hit like a crashing wave of sound. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it though so he just kinda went with it, doing a little rotating jig with his arms while swaying back and forth, keeping an uneasy smile on his face.

Neo, for her part, was doing the best she can to not bust out laughing, letting her boyfriend dance like a fool just a little while longer before stepping in really close and trying to guide the poor boy with her own body.

The knight's face felt like a fire was lit beneath it as his motions were guided bit by bit, song by song, until with Neo's guidance, he moved as if he were a natural, maintaining his rhythm even after the petite woman pulled away.

With her boyfriend taken care of, the illusionist returned to her own dancing, drifting to and fro in the writhing crowd, feeling the music flow through her like a living river, the energy of the entire place almost its own entity.

The minutes and songs flowed by until suddenly it was an hour later and Jaune was tapping her on the shoulder trying to get her attention, "Viti, c-can we go sit down please... I'm **huff** I'm not used to this."

Broken from her reverie, she blinked at him until understanding clicked and she nodded with a smile before grabbing his wrists and dragging him to a free booth where he collapsed with a whisper of thanks to any deity that might be listening.

"_I'll be back, gunna grab some water. You look like you need it honey."_

Jaune wordlessly nodded, laying back on the cool fabric, letting the sweat run down his face with his eyes closed as his breathing steadied little by little.

A few brief moments passed before a weight settles on his legs and he opened his eyes, "Oh thank Dust yo-Yang!?"

There on his legs was a very comfy Yang Xiao Long, with a grin on her face that screamed, 'sexy but dangerous'. "Oh so you already know my name? Well that saves us one part, but I can't say the same about you tiger."

She leaned forward a little, placing her hands on his lower thighs, her already impressive cleavage all the more accentuated by the motion and making Jaune sweat with renewed vigor.

"M-Mint."

"Well then _Mint, _you were quite something out there on the floor." The way she says his fake name, as if tasting it like it carried its namesakes flavor. "And it certainly helps that you're easy on the eyes." And it seems that she likes what she tasted as her fingertips threaded further up his thigh. "Maybe you and I could get out of here and go spend a little personal time together?"

Jaune's mind was racing, this wasn't the Yang he knew from school! Sure, she could be a tease, a little bit of a flirt, but never this... forward! Maybe th-!

His thoughts are jerked from their rails as a firm hand moved up closer to his 'no-no square', squeezing at his inner thigh through the formerly loose pants.

She leaned in close, purring gently into his ear, "Someone's excited." Her fingertips brush the tip of the tent making Jaune shudder and lock up. "How bout we go take care of th-"

"I'mherewithsomeonepleasegoaway!"

She cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm here with someone, please go away..." he says again with a shuddering breathe.

Yang looked around, her smile turning more cocky. "Well I don't see her around, do you? What she doesn't know can't hurt." She purred into his ears once again, actually grabbing hold down low.

He jolted for a moment before his face fell flat, becoming an emotionless plate. "No. Go... away..." each word was carefully enunciated and even deeper than before, practically rumbling the both of them. There were few things that would make a man like Jaune Arc take such a state outside of combat, and the thought of lying to someone in such a heinous way was definitely one of them.

He sat up, forcing the two of them closer together, but Jaune was a void of emotion and his eyes actively swirled as he pushed the busty blonde off him and pulled himself away into the booth. "Have a nice night."

Yang, for her part, was dumbstruck. No one's ever turned her down before, it was... intriguing, and a little hot. She licked lips predatorily as she stood up from the booth. "This isn't over sexy." And with a flirtatious wink tossed over her shoulder, she returned to the dance floor just as another song began.

Jaune's eyes didn't leave her until she melted back into the crowd, allowing him to sag with a relieved sigh.

His scroll dinged, making him jump. _"Good work there sweety, nice resolve. She's not wrong though, you are pretty sexy, especially when you go all serious face, grrrr. Also, look up."_

His eyes trailed up from the screen to the spot across from him, were he was startled once again as it was suddenly occupied by his disguised girlfriend with several bottles on the table. "G-damn N-Viti. You gotta stop doing that to me." Clutching at his racing heart until realization hit, "Wait, y-you saw that?"

"_Mmhmm, saw ever bit of it."_

"Sweety, I promise, she came onto me"

"_I know. I just wanted to see how you handled yourself in situations like that. I certainly **could** have ripped that busty harlot's head off, but I decided to hang back instead."_ Her sickly, sweet smile when she sent that put chills through Jaune's spine. _"You did very well." _She reached over the table, trailing a finger down his arm. _"Seeing you be all assertive was **very **sexy."_

"R-right..."

"_Drink up Mint, the next DJ is gunna be on in just a few minutes." _She typed as she passed him a bottle of water.

Jaune popped the top, downing the whole thing in one breath. The water was slightly below room temperature, but to the boys thirsty body, it might as well have been sweet ambrosia running down his throat. He reached for another two as his ever thoughtful girlfriend, stops his hands, passing him one. _"Easy there tiger. Common mistake, won't sit well when we start dancing, put too much water without something refill everything else you're losing and this'll end badly."_

He nods a little as he finished the second bottle with a pleased sigh. "Ok. I think I'll be ok now. Just need a minute for it to get in my syst-"

Over the sound system array boomed a clear, male voice, "AND NOW, FOR A SPECIAL GUEST, DJ SKAVEN!" The crowd went nuts as a rail thin man, painted in tattoos and his head covered by a large rat-head mask walked to the boards, staring down at them as his head bobbed to some unheard beat.

With a flourish, he pulled a Scroll from his pocket, spinning it on his palm before tapping the screen and a low drumbeat started up, clearly leading into a drop as the floor bounces to the rising rhythm.

"_Time to dance hun!"_

"O-ok." The poor boy was dragged back to the dance floor once again, his body moving to the beat through muscle memory while his mind and eyes wandered.

'_That DJ has a neat helmet. Hey, I kinda recognize this song...I think Yang's played it before._'

The crowd roared as the first song finished and the same voice came back over the system, "DJ Skaven is here all night and will be taking a few requests!" The DJ in question's head never stopped bobbing as he threw an arm up, bouncing back and forth.

'_Requests?" _He glanced over at his disguised girlfriend as the next song started to spin up._'__Maybe I can impress Neo, show her that I can do this whole club scene. And I know just the song... __y__eah, best plan."_ _**(Song 2)**_

As the first drop hit, the entire floor moved in a near choreographed manner, rolling back and forth like a flowing wave.

Everyone around him seemed lost in the sound as they moved hypnotically together, thankfully allowing the tired knight to pull himself from the mob, walking to the DJ booth where the man in the helmet was bouncing perfectly on beat to the song.

Before Jaune could say a word, the rat helmet turned to him, holding his gaze for a few seconds before making a 'come on' hand gesture.

"O-oh, yeah, u-um... I'm trying to impress my girlfriend with some songs, can you play Duststorm by Dapolite.?" The helmet bobbed a little, snapping his fingers and pointing at him while nodding. Jaune smiled a bit and pumped his fist once. "Great! Thanks man!"

The helmet nodded again as Jaune rushed back into the crowd to ride out the last bit of the song, getting in close to his still hypnotically dancing girlfriend.

The song ended and Neo comes out of her fugue with a smile on her face, looking up at Jaune. "I requested a song, I hope you'll like it as I certainly do." He puts on his confident guy act as she arched a brow at him once again, knowing that this would be interesting at the very least.

The first notes of the song boomed forth from the DJ's system, throwing off the rhythm of several on the floor while a few others started to laugh or even cheer. _**(Song 3)**_

Neo's smile widened even further as her brow threatened to come off of her face. Jaune looked so pleased with himself as he started stomping around and wiggling his arms in a wave. The drop hit and the disguised blonde started thrashing around with his eyes closed and the biggest smile on his face.

He came to a screeching halt midway through the song when he heard a familiar strong voice near him. "I recognize this song. I believe Jaune plays it a lot." The knight in question's eyes shot open in surprise.

Neo was still in front of him, hands clamped over her mouth, trying, and failing, to contain the giggles.

"So... you're not impressed?"

'_Oh sweety... where... where did you lean to dance like that from?'_

He looked down at his shoes for a moment, "I didn't, t-that's just what I do when I'm dancing by myself in the dorm. I thought that was how you danced to things like that..."

Her giggle got a little louder and she shook her head. _"No. How bout I request a song and show you?"_

"Yeah... that works." He glanced at his watch. "Though, can we make it the last song? Its like 2, I still have extra training tomorrow and I need to study..."

She nodded. _"Of course. Be right back." _With a wink she melts off into the crowd again.

Jaune sighed, muttering to himself, "Didn't work..."

A hefty hip bump pulled him from his beginnings of a spiral, "Wha?"

"None of that buddy. Ya don't come to a club to be all mopey silly." Beside him, swaying her hot pant-clad hips to the beat, is the one and only; Nora Valkyrie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He spat out, trying to keep his calm as he spook to his orange haired teammate.

"Sure you don't. You think too much, she's super into you as it is, you wouldn't made it two months otherwise." As Jaune was formulating a reply, a dark green clad Ren called out to her.

"Nora, come on."

"Coming Ren!" She turned back to the disguised Jaune with a knowing wink. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others." She giggled and trotted off to rejoin Ren and Pyrrha, leaving a stupefied Jaune standing there.

"... what?"

* * *

After Neo returned and let him know that it'll be a few more songs til their last one, the two dance those minutes away, watching both each other and the crowds around them, spotting the rest of his team several times and Yang bouncing around the crowd more than a few times.

Finally, the time for their last song has arrived, with Neo tapping his chest to get his attention, keeping her finger on it as she sways backwards, putting a little space between the two. _**(Song 4)**_

The drop builds, then fades, back in faster and faster until hitting like a brick to face, letting Neo dance like a there's no tomorrow.

Her movements flowed like liquid silk, her body moving to the beat as if she were the music coalesced into physical form, arms close but moving up and down her body as her wide hips sway back and forth hypnotically.

The song hit a mid point, fading away, slowing for few brief moments, just long enough for Jaune's attention to be grabbed by his team partner, moving with a ferocity befitting her fiery hair.

Her arms up, flickering back and forth as her body rolled and wiggled in place, a powerful energy to her every movement, glowing ever so slightly in the dim light.

"Wow..."

But his attention didn't waver for long, as Neo moved in close to him, still flowing like living water around him, her body cool even after the exertion.

She got in very close, seemingly climbing him without him feeling a things and speaking so softly that it may have only been in his head, _"Time to go lover boy..." _The purring **feeling** that accompanied it sent a shiver through his body and blood to his loins.

The song faded out as he shakily nods, "Y-yeah... let's."

He was led quietly by the hand out of the club, a pair of lilac eyes hungrily watching the whole time.

* * *

Outside the club, the cool night air helped to clear the haze of Jaune's mind, but not by much.

Neo stopped him, standing in front of him after a few blocks. _"Tonight was fun."_

"Yeah..."

"_We should do this again sometime."_

"Yeah..."

The two stand there as the seconds turned to minutes. Finally, with a light sigh, Neo reached up and grabbed the blonde's face in her hands, pulling him down into a firm lip to lip kiss. The knight's eyes went wide and he locked up all the more as Neo's tongue gently ran along his closed lips. When no entry is given, she pulled away, a thin line of saliva between the two as she breathed a little heavier.

Jaune was stuck, stock still, trying to process what just happened. Neo pulled him into a hug, head against his chest and then pulled away with a pat of his chest, _"Goodnight Jaune. I'll see you soon."_

A wink, a jump backwards with a flicker, and she's gone, leaving the still disguised Jaune to process what just happened.

"My first kiss..." He gently licked his lips, a smile crossing them at the taste, "Neapolitan... of course..."

A smile firmly on his face, Jaune started the long, tired trek back to the airship and eventually Beacon.

**A/N: Ok...so this wasn't as 'snack-y' as originally advertised or intended but hey, when is that a bad thing eh? Actually this went hellaciously longer than I expected but I hope that it was worth the wait at least a little. I know this isn't the chapter 4 everyone wanted but hopefully it'll tide you over til the main event. As cliche as it sounds, reviews do make me feel a lot better and I love receiving them. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**

**Editor's notes: If anyone understands the reference behind the DJ's name, I'll give you a hug...**


	5. Hiatus Note

**This is not the chapter that any of you are wanting...**

**This is going to be a rather long note. I feel a need to clarify at least one or two things that were repeatedly brought up over either in reviews or PMs to the Omake chapter: I do not claim to know the ages of my readers though I would be lying if I said I didn't make assumptions. I fear there may have been a tad bit of a disconnect age wise if my assumptions are marginally correct. When I started dating the woman who is now my wife and mother to my child, it took us OVER 3 months to get our first kiss as it took us that long to even get our fourth date in. I understand that for those of you still in your teens/early 20s and/or high school, two months seems like quite a long time relationship wise, especially if in HS as you'd likely see them in house or at sporting events or some such but, for my wife and I, we both had jobs and college and had very little time or chances to meet up that fit both our schedules. I carried that over into the story, as the two of them have little opportunity to see each other, much less go on official dates. I realize that my attempt at slowing down in the hyper accelerated dating world of sap filled fluff was... misguided but I still wished to defend my thought process. **

**As to the point of 'Neo growing bored or frustrated', again, I attribute it to my own experiences both in length and style, as I did and still do very much enjoy playing flirty and teasing with my wife, as she is rather similar in reaction and progression to our blonde knight. Innocence is such fun. **

**I guess the TL;DR version of all this is that: My personal experiences affect my writing and that there's nothing wrong with going slow in a relationship. **

**Also, happy one year on this story I guess? Only five updates in a year seems kind of poor though. Unfortunately, that likely won't grow rapidly any time soon. If I'm being honest with you readers, my heart's just not in this story much anymore. Sure I'll have spikes of inspiration and belt out a few hundred words and I certainly have an outline for this story with an endpoint even but most of what I wrote for it lately has been forcing it and I've seen too many stories ruined that way. Make no mistake though, I will return to it in time but for now, it'll take a further back burner than it has been on. Once I've got a chapter or two buffered up or if my inspiration for it all comes back, then this story shall burst back to life, but until then, it'll be on Hiatus. I'm sorry to all my fans of this story, especially considering that its the most popular story in my entire archive. I just don't want to ruin it by becoming frustrated or bitter with it as I have been lately.**

**TL;DR: Big Bowl is going on Hiatus. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.**


End file.
